The End Of All Things
by GrayHavensHaveCome
Summary: Cecil is gone and Carlos doesn't know how to pick up the pieces. Warning: Major Character Death


The End Of All Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Night Vale, I just get plot bunnies that make me write about it! I also do not own Panic! At The Disco, I just love their music and hope that every will go alright for them!**

**Warning: Major character death, M/M relationships, nothing too descriptive but if that kind of thing offends you then I am sorry and I hope you find what you are looking for else where. **

**A/N: I caught a plot bunny while listening to Panic! At The Disco a few weeks ago, and I've been trying to get this down on paper...now keyboard. I tried writing this once, but it got deleted...Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

_Roses:_

Cecil had always reminded him of roses. They had played a role in the time that they had together. Carlos missed him terribly, the ache had long since made itself a home in his chest, right where his heart was _supposed_ to be.

His apartment smelled of the rotting dead flowers that he had received after_ it_ happened, confusing him over why people saw the need to send things that would eventually die in time as well. He noticed that nothing masked the smell of Cecil. His fragrant aroma, of honey and flowers and sweat and ink, made the hole in his chest burn worse.

He had started to see the blonde man everywhere in those following weeks, he assumed he was going crazy.

After a while, he stopped "assuming" things all together.

_Coffee:_

Carlos couldn't touch it now, the taste reminding him of Cecil's lips when the scientist would steal a kiss in the late nights that they had shared together. Memories, or rather flashbacks would hit him and he would relive those mornings when things made sense and he wasn't struggling to grasp the harsh reality which had been thrown upon him.

He'd see Cecil curled up with a blanket in the window sill, his thin fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee as he watched the birds outside. Cecil would look up at him when he would snap out of his stupor and laugh quietly, beckoning Carlos to join him.

After a few minutes, Carlos would find himself sitting in the window sill, his eyes brimming with tears and the realization that the coffee maker was on.

The aroma lingering in the air.

_Radio:_

Cecil had always loved doing his radio show, it was one of the things that he had always looked forward to during the busy work weeks that seemed to drain the young man. Carlos would turn on the radio at noon, still hoping to hear that velvety voice chattering away about Old Woman Josie and her Angels or something else utterly spectacular, expecting to be surprised with whatever brilliant plot twist was headed their way.

Nothing ever surprised Carlos anymore.

Now, he was left with empty static and the voice of whatever intern was still alive to speak of the masses of Night Vale. Surprisingly, none ever came back twice other than Dana. Most of them who left lived, but No one could replace the young reporter that had rooted himself deep into Night Vale's history.

One cloudy morning, Carlos awoke to find himself clutching Cecil's purple shirt and the radio smashed to pieces on the bedroom floor.

He never bought another one.

_"If you love me, let me go.":_

The words had been heard by Carlos for years, all coming from different places. From books, to television, and out of the mouth of his best friend and lover.

Cecil's voice haunted him almost as much as his smell did.

The sounds of his soft, struggling breaths, the strained cries of pain that would slip past his lips, all of it echoed in the Scientist's ears.

After_ it _happened, Carlos would learn that there were things about his lover that he didn't know.

There would be boxes upon boxes of journals to read. It didn't feel like he was invading Cecil's privacy, he knew there were things that he couldn't say out loud for fear of re-education. Instead, he chose to write.

Carlos would eventually learn of the things that had plagued him. There were things that he was afraid of and there was the underlying hope for a better future for himself than his mother had given him.

In some of the journals, he would write about Carlos and notes about the everyday occurrences of Night Vale...It was when he had written "I think I'm falling in love." that Carlos cracked and packed up the books.

They would never see daylight again.

Carlos knew that it wasn't going to be easy to love a mad man, but he did his best.

All he could hope was that Cecil thought so too.

_The end of all things:_

Carlos awoke in another life on what should have been another hot summer day in Night Vale.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his apartment_, _nothing shattered or messy as it had been. The sun was coming in through the window with a slight but pleasant breeze.

As he lay there, footsteps were heard coming down the long hallway.

The door opened and there stood Cecil, looking healthy and happy to see him. There was no signs of discomfort or illness about him, he looked as he had when they had first met.

Sitting up, Carlos watched Cecil hurry across the room and sit on the edge of the bed. The aroma of roses and honey filling the air.

Blue eyes looked the scientist up and down, their fingers lacing together on the sheets. His hands were warm.

Cecil's velvety voice, soft and surprised filled his ears.

"Welcome home, Carlos."

The End

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it! I am a wee bit new here, although my account is probably older than my socks...Which is a bit sad. But I am getting back into this writing thing. So, if you'd like to leave a review or anything, it would be lovely! Also, sorry I wasn't very descriptive about what happened to Cecil, maybe I'll write that on another day. I hope you have a wonderful day/night! **


End file.
